Summer's Attitude
by Feline Feral
Summary: John Winchester wishes he'd never gone on one hunt and it wasn't because of the creature.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy or Supernatural characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke respectively. No infringement is intended, this is for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made.

Notes: Just a short story written for the Fic For All pairing Dawn Summers / John Winchester (Supernatural). I hope you enjoy it.

Summer's Attitude

John Winchester wiped seat of his forehead with a sigh. It'd been a long, incredibly hot night and he wanted nothing more then to pass out in his motel room till morning. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck sitting in the woods waiting for a werewolf to show. What should have been a quick hunt was stretching toward an all-nighter.

Just as John was about to call it a night (and beat the crap out of his obviously lying source) he heard movement on the other side of the clearing he was currently planted by. Raising his gun John was about to fire when two girls walked into the clearing.

Quickly lowering his gun John blinked and looked again. He didn't trust what his eyes were showing him. This area wasn't anywhere near a camping zone and there was no reason for the two girls—John looked closer—make that women to be out in the middle of nowhere this late at night.

Tucking his gun into his belt John slowly made his way out of his hiding spot, careful not to startle the women too much.

* * *

Dawn Summers trucked through the woods with one purpose in mind – to find the so called werewolf and kill it. Of course she wouldn't be doing the actually killing, the now fully trained new slayer would be.

As they entered the clearing Dawn sighed and looked around. There were no markings to suggest that anyone had been there for quite a while. Adjusting her grip on the crossbow she was armed with Dawn and Nicole – the new slayer- spun in a circle for a sign of anything.

Nicole looked at Dawn, "Are you sure this is were he said the werewolf would be?"

Dawn shook her head, "I'm positive this is the spot he said. We'll just have to wait."

Nicole hefted her sword onto her shoulder, "Wonderful."

Suddenly they both brought their weapons to a ready stance. A noise came from their right and Dawn fired a bolt just as a man stepped out of the woods.

John ducked down just as the bolt flew through the space his head previously occupied. Pulling his gun out John aimed it at the two women, raising an eyebrow at their weaponry. What did they think they were going to do with those?

"Who the hell are you?" Dawn demanded, already loading another bolt into the crossbow.

"What are you doing here?" John asked moments later.

"I asked you first," Dawn said.

There was a staring contest and a brief moment when John was glad his sons weren't around to see him loose ground to a girl. Dean would never let him hear the end of it. Finally John gave in, "John Winchester."

Dawn narrowed her eyes, "Dawn Summers and the girl with the sword is Nicole Grimald."

John nodded briefly, "What are you doing in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night?" No one had put their weapon down.

Dawn stood a little straighter, "The same thing as you I'd wager."

"And what would that be?" John asked at the same time Nicole asked, "You know this guy?"

"Giles told be some stuff about him. John Winchester and his sons Dean and Sam are three of the best supernatural hunters in America according to him."

John tightened his grip on the gun, "What are you talking about?"

Dawn snorted and lowered her crossbow, "Oh please, the whole denying everything thing is so not going to work on me. I perfected that tool."

John sighed and lowered his gun, "You shouldn't be out here. You could get…."

Suddenly Dawn was in his face, pushing him backwards, "I could what? Get hurt? You could get hurt crossing the street. So help me if you say it's because we're women I am going to kick your ass and leave you here."

"Be good bait," Nicole said, looking at her nails—Dawn could do scary far better then she'd ever managed.

Dawn smiled, "True, maybe we should anyway."

John never got a chance to protest. It was at that moment the 'werewolf' came flying out of the trees towards the group. Nicole slashed, Dawn managed to get a bolt off but it missed and John's gun was knocked out of his hand when the 'werewolf pinned him to the ground.

Dawn could clearly see that the 'werewolf' wasn't actually a werewolf. Firing off as many bolts as she could, without hitting John she yelled to Nicole, "Cut its head off!"

Nicole moved quickly and with one swing the creatures head was rolling to a stop beside John's.

Nicole helped John off the ground and began looking for any serious injuries before he could catch his breath. Stopping Nicole walked back to Dawn, "He's fine, nothing that will need stitches."

Dawn nodded before looking at the creature's body. John got the feeling he'd just been dismissed.

"I'm going to kill him!" Dawn yelled. "This isn't a werewolf it's a freaking hellhound. He could have gotten us killed by getting the identification wrong!"

Nicole glared at the corpse, "I'll hold him down for you."

John looked at the two young women in wonder. They'd just been attacked by a hellhound and they didn't seem the least bit phased, not to mention they knew how to kill the thing.

"Who are you going to kill?" He asked tentatively while retrieving his gun.

"Andrew," Dawn growled out, "he's one of our research guys."

"Not very good is he?" John asked.

Dawn only growled again and began marching out of the woods, Nicole scurrying after her. John looked at their retreating forms before shrugging and catching up.

Dawn's anger was once again directed at him, "If you think you need to protect us…"

John threw his hands in the air, "Wouldn't dream of trying. We're just all heading the same way, plus you seem to have the more effective weapons. My preservation is all I have in mind." John could practically hear his sons laughing at him.

Dawn glared at him, "Whatever."

He looked to Nicole, "Is she always like this?"

Nicole snorted, "Are you kidding? This is a good day." With a smile she walked closer to Dawn, leaving John to ponder what she said.

He'd definitely wanted to get as far as from Dawn as he could. He pained him to admit it but the woman scared him as much as Ellen did.


End file.
